


The Hot Neighbor

by writemydreams



Series: Sheith Prompt Party [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sheith Prompt Party, Thirsty Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Keith always hopes to see Shiro when he takes Kosmo to the park. Sometimes he’s in luck, sometimes he isn’t. Lance calls on his way to the park and invites him to a party along with the suggestion he ask Shiro to come too.





	The Hot Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time Keith sees his new neighbor running topless in the park, he discovers a whole new appreciation for having a dog to walk there. 
> 
> I wrote this on the way back from vacation and didn't have the exact prompt handy, so mine deviates slightly. I made Kosmo an Alaskan Malamute since they're hyper, need a lot of activity, and look like wolves. 
> 
> Lance encouraging Keith's thirst has become my go-to for Voltron fics.

On weekdays, Keith has a routine. He takes his Alaskan Malamute, Kosmo, to the park before and after work for his walk. If Kosmo is well exercised, he doesn’t vent his frustrations on Keith’s furniture. The walk, in general, is a good outlet for both of them. Especially when Keith finds his attractive neighbor jogging in the park as well. Takashi “Call me Shiro” Shirogane with rock hard abs, a gleaming black and silver prosthetic arm, and tendency to jog shirtless in small shorts and lavender running shoes.

Kosmo barks to get his attention. Keith rises from his computer to check on his dog. Kosmo is at the front door with the leash at his paws. Kosmo barks again then picks up the leash, his meaning clear. 

Keith chuckles. “Okay, boy. Let me get ready.” He swaps his jeans for running shorts, straps his phone to his arm and puts in his earbuds, then returns to Kosmo to put on his running shoes. Keith clips the leash onto Kosmo’s collar before grabbing his keys. Once outside, he starts his run playlist and settles into an easy jog as he heads down the sidewalk to Rosewood Park. Keith checks Shiro’s house as he passes it. They often cross paths, but Keith has yet to figure out Shiro’s routine. He doesn’t come to the park at a set time – sometimes he’s there when Keith is, sometimes he isn’t, and sometimes he sees him starting his run when Keith is finishing his. Kosmo never objects to an extended run when the latter happens. 

Shiro’s lights are off and the garage door is down. He could be at the park already or still at work. Keith hopes to see him – and his amazing pecs – today. 

A phone call interrupts the playlist. It’s Lance’s ringtone. “Hey,” Keith says. “I’m heading to Rosewood.”

“To check out Sexy Shiro?” Lance teases.

Keith sniffs. He should never have mentioned his somewhat crush on his hot neighbor to Lance. “No, to jog with Kosmo.”

“Uh huh. Wear those red shorts I bought you the next time you go out. Shiro won’t be able to take his eyes off your ass! Then you can bring him home and break in your new bed,” Lance urges. 

Keith fights the urge to facepalm. Violently. Or hang up on the pervert. “Lance! I’ve told you I’m not looking for a fling. Anyway, those shorts are so tight and tiny my ass hangs out and my dick is in high def.” Hence why he never wears the shorts. He feels like a porn star if he does.

“But that’s why they’re great!” Lance protests. “Plus you look good in red.” He pauses when Kosmo barks in excitement. “Did he see a squirrel? Or Shiro?”

Keith whistles to get his dog’s attention and stop him from straining at the leash. “He saw two squirrels fighting over a nut.”

“Bet you want Shiro’s –”

“Lance,” Keith scolds, cutting off the rest of the sentence. “Did you have a reason for calling me?” He lets Kosmo lead him to Rosewood Park now that he’s gotten over the squirrels. Kosmo knows the exact route and doesn’t appreciate whenever Keith tries something new.

Lance huffs in his ear. “Yeah, to tell your grumpy ass about the party I’m hosting this weekend. It’s murder mystery themed! Rented out Ravenwood Manor for a proper Victorian setting. Put that big, clever brain of yours to work and have some fun. The party is this Friday at 8 PM. Invite Shiro if you see him! I want to meet the guy you have gay tunnel vision for.” 

Keith groans. “Fine, I’ll ask him if I see him. I need to get back to my workout now.”

“Okay. Ask Shiro for his phone number! And shirtless photos!”

Keith ends the call without responding. The party does sound like fun, though knowing Lance there’ll be some kind of stripper element involved. He decides to concentrate on his run as he passes through the park gates. Kosmo guides him to the lake, pausing to bark excitedly at the ducks and startle them into flight before resuming the pace. As they jog, Keith keeps an eye out for Shiro. He really hopes he’ll be shirtless again. Though talking to him without staring at his bare chest is difficult. Incredibly so. At least they get to see each other fairly often. Whenever Keith finds him in the park, he gains an extra appreciation for Kosmo’s high energy levels that require multiple long outings.

As if sensing how much he occupies Keith’s thoughts, Shiro comes out of the trees. He’s wearing black and silver shorts today, no shirt, and his trademark purple shoes. His phone is strapped to his prosthetic and he’s wearing matching purple headphones. Shiro jogs down the path then pauses at the sight of Keith and Kosmo. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Kosmo drags him closer to snuffle hopefully at Shiro’s pockets, making him laugh. “Kosmo, don’t be such a pig!” Keith scolds as he tugs his dog back. His heart flutters when Shiro smiles at him. Lance doesn’t have to be here for Keith to hear him shouting at Keith to say something to Shiro. “Uh, how are you doing?” He covers a wince by brushing his bangs back. Pathetic. He’s definitely not Mr. Suave!

Shiro beams at him. “I’m great! Just got confirmation about hosting a stargazing event at the planetarium. It’s primarily for kids to get them interested in telescopes and astronomy, but anyone is welcome to come.”

Keith jumps at the opportunity. “Congratulations. I’ll come to it if I can. When is it? My friend, Lance, is hosting a murder mystery party this Friday at Blackwood Manor. 8 PM. He said I can bring a guest, so I thought I’d invite you if I saw you. I’d like to get to know my new neighbor better. If you’re interested in coming that is. And it doesn’t interfere with your own party.” 

Shiro dazzles him with another radiant smile. “It doesn’t. My event won’t be another two weeks. The party sounds like a lot of fun, I haven’t been to something like that since I was in college. Why don’t you stop by my place at 6 so we can eat dinner and go over together?”

Holy shit. Is Shiro asking him out? “That’d be great!” Keith says quickly. Kosmo, having waited long enough, barks loudly and impatiently at him. There goes the moment. “Kosmo, wait.”

“No, it’s fine. I should let you two get back to your workout. I can tell Kosmo is ready.” Shiro scratches the dog behind the ears, grinning as that gets his back paw thumping. 

It’s disappointing, but accurate. “I’ll see you later then. Wait, can I get your number?”

“Sure. That’s a good idea.” Shiro takes out his phone. He taps the screen a few times then hands it to Keith, showing a new contact page is open. Keith inputs his information then hands over his phone so Shiro can do the same. “There. Now we can contact each other. Oh, do you have any allergies? I love cooking so I thought I’d make us dinner on Friday.”

Keith really hopes he doesn’t look like a lovesick fool right now. “No, no allergies. Do you want me to bring anything?”

Shiro smiles at him. “No, just yourself. See you on Friday!” He waves then jogs away, leaving a spellbound Keith behind. Shiro wants to cook dinner for him. That has to be a date, right? Or is he reading too much into this? 

Kosmo interrupts his admiration of Shiro’s sculpted ass with another impatient bark. “Okay, okay, let’s go.” Keith resumes jogging. Kosmo denied him the chance to have an extended conversation with Shiro, but they have plans and each other’s phone numbers now. Keith so owes Lance a drink for setting up the perfect opportunity to hang out with Shiro. 

 

When they do start dating and announce their relationship to their friends, Lance makes sure to rub it in at every chance he gets. It’s true, so Keith lets him get away with it.


End file.
